Say It With A Song
by ALonesomeAuthor
Summary: Sometimes music can inspire you to write. Every story in this series was inspired by a song that just caught me right. Each chapter unless stated is it's own separate story and not connected to previous or future chapters. Some of these will be full stories others just little drabbles. There is no slash in any of the stories and none of them should be rated above T. Enjoy!
1. Home

****A/N:I know that I haven't finished my other story 'Lost and Found' yet before starting this one and for all of you who have been waiting on it, it should be posted by next weekend! Sorry for the delay on that story but please enjoy this in the meantime.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters; I am simply borrowing them and will return them when I'm finished.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Say It With A Song<p>

Home

* * *

><p>Home.<p>

It's more than just four walls and a roof.

It's squeaky doors and leather seats.  
>It's army men crammed into the ashtray and legos shoved into the vents.<br>It's yours and your brother's initials carved into the wooden floorboards beneath the carpet.

It's a long stretch of blacktop and box full of cassette tapes.  
>It's the side of the road, with a cooler of beer, ignoring the fact that you still have miles to go.<br>It's the middle of nowhere, sitting on the hood, watching the stars.

It's a place of hurtful words and healing embraces.  
>It's a place where you can laugh and shed tears.<br>It's a place where if you get lost you can always be found.

It's saying there ain't no me if there ain't no you.  
>It's saying I'm here, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to leave you.<br>It's your brother saying as long as he's around nothing bad's gonna happen to you.

Home.

It can wrecked and destroyed and torn to pieces.  
>It can be built from the ground up.<p>

But sometimes Home is more than just four walls and a roof.

Sometimes Home is four wheels and a gasoline engine that has squeaky doors, leather seats, army men stuck in the ashtray, and legos that rattle in the vents when the heat's turned on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that I did the Boys and the Impala justice.**


	2. The Way It Had To Be

**A/N: Since my reviewer 'ATiredMechanicalHeart' has asked me to, I'll be posting the song names at the end of each chapter. The song for the previous chapter 'Home' was 'Home' by Will Hanson.  
><strong>

**Warning: This story contains strong references to self harm and suicide. Proceed with caution! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Supernatural or it's characters. I am simply borrowing them and will return them when I'm finished.**

* * *

><p>Say It With A Song<p>

The Way It Has To Be.

* * *

><p><em>"It's Sam, leave me a message."<em>

"C'mon man! Sam, Sam answer the damn phone...Sammy? Where the hell are you?! Are you okay? Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! Where are you? Alright, don't move! I'm on my way!"

.

.

.

"Sam? C'mon man. Just open the door."

"...Hey Dean..."

"Sam? Sammy? _Sam?!_ Whoa, whoa, whoa Sammy...Put the knife down, dammit! Come here. Let me look at you."

"...I'm okay...M'okay..."

"Oh my God...Sammy...You shouldn't have done that...How could you do that? ...All right, come on, here we go. Here we go. Hang on, buddy. All right. Keep pressure on that...Dammit Sam."

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that..."

"Hey, listen to me. We're going to get you patched up. It's not even that bad, huh? It's okay, Sammy, it's okay. I'm here."

"Dean, I'm sick..."

"I'm going to find you some help."

"I don't think it's out there, Dean. We knew this was coming...I feel like crap. I just...want it to be over..."

"Dammit Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control!"

"I know...I've been having...I've been having these feelings. Rage. Hate. All this pain. I feel like I could drown in it. And it just gets worse. I can't fight it.

"No one controls you but you."

"It sure doesn't feel like that, Dean. Something is definitely different now. I can't fight it! I can't! It's in me Dean!"

"No, listen to me. You can fight it. You can keep going."

"What if I don't want to, Dean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm too tired. When are are you going to realize, it's over! It's over for me Dean."

"Just stop! We're gonna figure this out, okay? I mean, there's gotta be a way, right?

"Yeah there is...You have to kill me, you're the only one who can do it."

"Sam, don't ask that of me."

"Dean please...shoot me, pull the friggin' trigger. It's okay...It's what I want.

"I can't. I'd rather die.

"Just give me the gun and I'll do it myself.

"No."

"Give me my gun."

"For the last time Sam. No. We're brothers, family and no matter how bad it gets that doesn't change."

"You say that like it's some sort of cure all, like it can change the fact that everything that has gone wrong between us has been _because _were family."

"This isn't my brother talking...I can't do this without you..."

"Yes you can, Dean...I quit..."

"You don't get to quit. We don't get to quit in this family! This family is all we have ever had! Do you seriously think that? That there is anything past or present that I would put in front of you? It has never been like that, ever! Believe in that! Believe me okay? You gotta believe me! You gotta make it stone number one and build on it. You understand?"

"I understand..."

"You sure about that? Well, let's keep it that way. Listen to me, whatever happened, we will fix it! And I don't care what it takes, I'm going to get you outta this. As long as you keep fighting, I'll keep trying, alright? But I can't help you if you ain't willing to fight for yourself!"

"It's so damn hard to do this...i just..."

"Yeah, well, don't worry about that. All right? I'm watching out for you. And I need you to be safe, Sam...We're family. We need you, I need you. I need you to see that. I'm begging you."

"...H-How do I stop...?"

"Just let it go. Come on. Let it go, okay? Let it go, brother, just let it go. Sam? I got you, little brother. You're gonna be just fine."

"I don't understand, why are you doing this?"

"Because you're still my brother and I'm here to take you home..."

.

.

.

"Ellen, it's me again. Any chance you've heard from him? No, I've called him a thousand times, there's nothing but voicemail. I don't know where he went, Sam's just gone...Hang on...Hey Bobby. So you hear anything? Awesome. I swear I'm losing my mind here! Take it easy? There's nothing easy about it Bobby, okay. We acted like he had everything under control...We don't know that! Yeah...I have a plan. My plan is to try, my plan is to fight, my plan is to give a damn! ...Yeah, I hear you Bobby. I'll meet you at the house.

_._

_._

_._

_"It's Sam, leave me a message."_

"Sammy? Where are you? I can't, if you're gone...I swear...Sammy...Why didn't you just listen to me? I've tried so hard to keep you safe. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you...Sammy, please...You can't go man, not now...We just started to be brothers again...What am I supposed to do...What am I supposed to do?!"

.

.

.

...Maybe there's...no escape...After all, how can you run from what's inside you? There's so much evil out there in the world...You're all alone, you know? And when I think about how I could end up...I wanted to believe...so badly...And I needed to think that there was something else watching too. Some higher power. Some greater good. And that maybe...Maybe I could be saved...But that just clouded my judgment...

.

.

.

_"Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone."_

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay..."

.

.

.

...It didn't have to be this way...Maybe it did...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The whole fic was composed entirely from bits and pieces of the dialog from all ten seasons of Supernatural from various characters smashed all together. There is not a single word in the story that was not said by one of the characters. And believe me that wasn't easy. **

**Forgive me if it was a little bit, or a lot bit dark and depressing.**

**Inspiring Songs: The Way (instrumental) by Zack Hemsey, Lost Along The Way by John Nordstrom, and Say Something by A Great Big World**


End file.
